The present invention represents a new and unique concept in the production of subminiature photoflash lamps for use in photographic applications. The lamps of the instant invention are adapted for use within multilamp devices and articles which in turn may be positioned within or atop a respective camera. Examples of such cameras include those of the well known pocket type variety as manufactured and sold by the Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, N.Y.
As will be defined, the subminiature photoflash lamp of the instant invention provides for the incorporation of a light-emitting pyrotechnic charge centrally disposed therein. The charge is electrically ignited upon application of a suitable firing pulse across the ignition means (e.g., two electrical wires which extend within the invention) designed for this purpose. Such a pulse can be provided by a power source typically associated with many of today's cameras. One example of such a source is a piezoelectric element. As will be further defined, the invention can be readily produced and operated without the need for many of the components typically found in many of today's flashlamps. Accordingly, the invention can be produced with greater ease and less cost than known lamps of the chemical variety. By the term chemical flashlamp is meant one having a glass envelope, a combustible material such as zirconium or hafnium shreds within the envelope, a combustion-supporting atmosphere (oxygen) also within the envelope, and a pair of lead-in wires which project through the base of the glass envelope and include a quantity of primer material thereon for igniting the shreds.
It is believed therefore that a subminiature photoflash lamp possessing the above several features, as well as those to be defined below, constitutes a significant advancement in the art.